videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Zork
Zork, ausgesprochen wie deutsch "Sorge" ohne das "e", ist ein frühes Computerspiel. Es wurde ursprünglich von den Studenten Marc Blank und Dave Lebling des MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) 1977 in MDL programmiert, und stellte eine Art indirekten Nachfolger für das Spiel Adventure dar. Ein kommerzieller Markt für Computerspiele existierte noch nicht; so wurde das Spiel zunächst zwischen Studenten durch nichtkommerziellen Austausch verbreitet. Das Wort "Zork" war ein Slangwort unter den MIT-Informatikern, das sich grob mit "Dingsda" übersetzen lässt. Nach einiger Zeit wurde das Spiel in "Dungeon" umbenannt. Zork/Dungeon war ein Fantasy-Textadventure (erst das zweite nennenswerte Textadventure überhaupt), was bedeutet, dass alle Räume und Ereignisse der Spielwelt über einen Befehlsinterpreter in Worten beschrieben werden, und das Spiel über Befehle wie Open the Mailbox (Öffne den Briefkasten) oder Attack the Troll with the Sword (Greife den Troll mit dem Schwert an) vom Spieler gesteuert werden kann. Die Zork-Phantasiewelt hat viele satirische Züge, welche u.a. die Bürokratie und Finanzpolitik der heutigen Zeit veralbern. Im Spiel kamen u.a. der sogenannte "Grue" vor, eine in dunklen Behausungen lebende Kreatur, die man sich von Jack Vance entliehen hatte. Die Geschichte von Zork Nachdem die meisten Programmierer von Zork/Dungeon 1979 ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatten, gründeten sie am 22. Juni 1979 die Firma Infocom, portierten das Spiel Dungeon, nun wieder unter dem alten Namen Zork, auf die Heimcomputer, und vertrieben es kommerziell an ein weiteres Publikum; dabei wurde wegen der geringeren Disketten- und Speichergrößen der Heimcomputer zunächst nur ein Teil des ursprünglichen Zork veröffentlicht, unter dem Namen "Zork 1". In den Jahren darauf folgten "Zork 2" und "Zork 3", die die Geschichte fortführten und inhaltlich zum Teil über das nichtkommerzielle Zork/Dungeon hinausgingen. Später erschienen noch "Beyond Zork" und "Zork Zero". Infocom entwickelte über die Jahre auch andere Textadventures (die Enchanter-Trilogie spielt ebenfalls in der Zork-Welt), die in den 90er-Jahren zusammen mit den Zorks größtenteils in der "Lost Treasures of Infocom"-Compilation noch einmal veröffentlicht wurden. Die PC-Versionen von Zork 1 bis 3 wurden vor einiger Zeit von Activision (dem jetzigen Besitzer) im Internet zum freien Download veröffentlicht. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Infocom-Spielen sind sie auch ohne die gedruckten Zusatzmaterialien der Originalverpackungen lösbar (wobei sie allerdings -- entsprechend den damaligen Gepflogenheiten -- wesentliche härtere Kopfnüsse darstellen als die meisten heutigen Adventures). Mittels im Internet meist frei verfügbarer so genannter Interpreter sind sie wie alle Infocom-Spiele nicht nur auf PCs, sondern auf einer großen Zahl von Systemen, von einfachen PDAs über Macs, Amigas und Unix-basierte Systeme bis hin zum Supercomputer spielbar. Die Zork-Neuzeit Nach dem Untergang von Infocom erschien 1993 schließlich "Return to Zork", welches als Grafik-Adventure die Zork-Serie weiter führen sollte. Die Firma Activision hatte die letzten Rechte von Infocom aufgekauft und veröffentlichte 1996 noch das vielbeachtete "Zork Nemesis" und ein Jahr später das nicht mehr so erfolgreiche "Zork - Der Großinquisitor" (Im Englischen viel besser zu spielen als "Zork Grand Inquisitor".). Im Internet tauchte zeitweilig "Hotel New Zork" auf den Webseiten von Activision auf - ein nettes Grafikspiel zum Rumklicken, welches den Spieler zum Kauf von "Zork Nemesis" inspirieren sollte. Da Zork über die Jahre immer mehr Fans gewann, programmierten solche schließlich das Textadventure "Zork - The Undiscovered Underground", welches den Spieler noch einmal in die Gewölbe des "Great Underground Empire" entführte. Zusammengefasst wurden 1996 alle Zork-Teile (bis auf den Großinquisitor) in einer furiosen "Zork Special Edition", die allerdings heute wohl ausverkauft sein sollte. Andere Zork-Artikel Nur sehr wenigen Menschen ist bekannt, dass Zork es auch über den Computer hinaus geschafft hat. So erschienen in Amerika sogar Bücher, die in der Zork-Welt spielten. So schrieb Robin W. Bradley (übrigens einer der Mitautoren des Infocom-Spiels Enchanter, welches im Zork-Universum spielt) "The Lost City of Zork". George Alec Effinger schrieb "The Zork Chronicles", welches eine Art Zork ohne Computer sein sollte. Steve E. Meretzky, der später die Adventure-Firma Legend Entertainment gründete und maßgeblich an einigen Infocom-Adventures beteiligt war, schrieb vier Bücher, die als "Zork Gamebooks" zusammengefasst werden können. Der Leser hat einen Text vor sich und kann am Ende entscheiden, auf welcher Seite er weiter lesen möchte. Selbst als skurriles Comic "Zork Quest" war ein Titel zu haben. Es gab aber nur eine Ausgabe. Alle bekannten Zork-Titel # Zork I (1980) von Infocom # Zork II (1981) von Infocom # Zork III (1982) von Infocom # Enchanter (1983) von Infocom # Sorcerer (1984) von Infocom # Wishbringer (1985) von Infocom # Spellbreaker (1985) von Infocom # Beyond Zork (1987) von Infocom # Zork Zero (1988) von Infocom # Return to Zork (1993) von Infocom / Activision # Balances (1994) von Graham Nelson Fan-Adventure # Frobozz Magic Support (1996) von Nate Cull Fan-Adventure # Spiritwrak (1996) von Daniel Yu Fan-Adventure # Zork Nemesis (1996) von Activision # The Meteor, the Stone, and a Long Glass of Sherbet (1996) von Graham Nelson Fan-Adventure # Zork Grand Inquisitor (1997) von Activision # Zork: The Undiscovered Underground (1997) von Marc Blank und Mike Berlyn # Zork: A Troll's Eye View (1998) by Dylan O'Donnell Fan-Adventure # Enlightment (1998) von Taro Ogawa Fan-Adventure # Perilous Magic (1999) von David Fillmore Fan-Adventure # Return to Zork: Another Story (2000) von Canali Stefano Fan-Adventure Siehe auch * Z-machine Weblinks * Telepolis-Artikel zur Geschichte von Zork * Kostenloser Download von Zork 1 bis 3 und The Undiscovered Underground * Übersicht aller Infocom-Spiele * Online spielbare Zork-Teile Kategorie:Computerspiel 1977 Kategorie:Adventure Kategorie:C64-Spiel Kategorie:Amigaspiel Kategorie:Atari-8-Bit-Spiel Kategorie:Atari-ST-Spiel Kategorie:Apple-II-Spiel Kategorie:DOS-Spiel Kategorie:Mac-OS-Spiel Kategorie:Windows-Spiel Kategorie:TRS-80-Spiel Kategorie:3DO-Spiel Kategorie:PlayStation-Spiel Kategorie:Saturn-Spiel en:Zork it:Zork nl:Zork pt:Zork sv:Zork